Computer Problems
by AkuDemDem
Summary: Demyx joins a dating site for a laugh but when he starts talking to the mysterious "BurnBurn08". He and Axel have a moment together which results in mixed feelings. But who is this "BurnBurn08"? Well, its really kind of obvious .AkuDemy. A Little Yaoi


Since Xemnas had got everyone in the Organisation a computer; many silly things had happened.

The first was that a substantial amount of Porn had been downloaded onto Xigbar's computer.

The second is that Roxas' computer no longer worked from all the Virus' that had been sent to his computer due to the amount of unsafe games he played.

And third was that multiple E-mails had been sent around the Castle, spreading various rumours, most of which were nearly _always_ started by a certain Assassin.

But all Number Nine ever used his computer for was to look online for new songs to learn on his Sitar, but today was different.

The Nocturne turned his computer on and opened up the Internet, he got to his favourite website and started searching for a new song to learn. But as he was looking a new window opened up. It was an advertisement for E-Harmony Dating Site.

"Pfft. What loser needs that to find love?" Demyx scoffed, but despite what he said he still saw himself clicking on the ad. Without thinking he started entering his information and he clicked 'Confirm'. "What am I doing?" Demyx asked himself.

Before he knew he had created his own account (he called himself – RiverBoy9) and already had two suggestions for his 'perfect-match'.

His two suggestions were called BurnBurn08 and Sarah.

Demyx chuckled "Sarah? Inventive" he said sarcastically, he clicked on 'BurnBurn08' and their page slowly loaded. Demyx scanned through all the information.

Gender – Male

_Interested In – Men_

_Eye Colour – Green_

_Favourite Colour – Red_

_Likes – Long walks and Sea-salt icecream._

Underneath was his E-mail, Demyx clicked on the 'Send Message' button another window opened on his screen with a message from BurnBurn08.

**BurnBurn08** – Hey RiverBoy

Demyx blinked, giggled slightly and typed back.

**RiverBoy9** – Hey Burn

**BurnBurn08** – So, how are you?

Demyx burst out laughing, even over the internet this conversation seemed awkward.

**RiverBoy9** – I'm fine thank you, how are you?

**BurnBurn08** – Good, so you like Sea-salt icecream too?

**RiverBoy9** – I love it, although my favourite colour is blue.

**BurnBurn08** – How ironic that I like red and you like blue, those colours are always seen countering each other out.

**RiverBoy9** – Haha, yeah.

**BurnBurn08** – So what brings you to this website?

**RiverBoy9** – Well, truthfully. I was looking over the internet for something and it popped up, and I found myself clicking on it.

**BurnBurn08 **– Haha, same with me.

**RiverBoy9 **– Omg, really? Maybe this website is better than we thought.

**BurnBurn08** – Yeah, why don't you add my E-mail?

**RiverBoy9 **– Yeah, add mine too.

**BurnBurn08** – Done, I've added it.

**RiverBoy9** – I've added you too. So are we going to do this properly?

**BurnBurn08** – What do you mean?

**RiverBoy9** – Well, should we do the whole Internet dating… Should we meet at the next Event?

Demyx bit his lip, honestly he had only joined his website for a laugh, so why was he so nervous?

**BurnBurn08** – Yeah, that would be great

Demyx's chest swelled and a wide grin spread across his face. And before he knew it, his fingers were gliding over the keyboard, tapping various keys in reply.

**RiverBoy9** – Yay, so, what is your name?

**BurnBurn08** – You will have to wait and see won't you… What time do you usually come online?

**RiverBoy9** – Well, every day my 'work' has a meeting, and then I don't go near my computer until about Six in the evening…

**BurnBurn08** – Okay, I have to go. I'm going to my friends. Bye xxx

**RiverBoy9** – Talk tomorrow?

**BurnBurn08** – Defiantly

RiverBoy9 - I look forward to it, bye xxBurnBurn08 has logged off

Demyx sighed happily, saved the page to his favourites. He turned off his computer as a knock came at his door. The blonde jumped and turned to his door.

"Come on in" he breathed

Axel came in, grinning. Then he flopped onto Demyx's bed, picking up his pillow and smiled into it.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden? I seem to remember a certain Nobody in a mood earlier, setting things on fire" the Nocturne raised an eyebrow. Axel turned his head and faced Demyx, causing him to blush furiously.

"Just, never mind" he rolled his eyes. "why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" Demyx yelled quickly, Axel sprang up and grabbed Demyx's jaw.

"You are so! See you're all red!" Axel laughed as the blonde struggled to get out of his grip.

"Come on, get off!" the Nocturne struggled, he jerked to the side and his chair tipped and he grabbed Axel's coat for balance but as the chair fell he pulled the redhead with him. He landed and Axel slammed down onto of him.

"Ouch" complained Axel lightly, he lifted his head slightly so it was centimetres from Demyx's.

"Sorry, I fell" the blonde muttered, blushing more.

"I see…" Axel laughed

Demyx joined in and then the both fell silent, just staring at one-another. Axel leaned a little closer and closed his eyes slightly: Demyx followed suit.

Roxas opened the door and walked in, then froze. Both the boys' eyes snapped open and they looked around, Roxas started to back out of the door.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Roxas blinked.

"NO!" Demyx screamed, pushing Axel off of him he stood and ran from the room.

From behind him he heard Axel yell "Hey! Demyx, where you going?" but he just ran on.

Demyx sprinted down all the stairs of the Castle and out the front door, into Marluxia's Garden, he slowed his pace when he approached the swimming pool that resided at the very end of the garden.

He took off his cloak and dropped it to the floor, revealing that he was wearing swimming shorts and a T-shirt underneath, he pulled off the T-shirt and dropped that to the ground.

The blonde took a few steps back then ran, jumping into the clear water. He swam and sat on the bottom, keeping his eyes open. Demyx held out a hand and summoned his Sitar underwater, he started playing a song and just let the music swirl the water around him, creating a current that washed against his skin.

With water being his element; Demyx could hold his breath underwater for nearly Ten Minutes. Above the water he saw a moving blur, he allowed his Sitar to fade and pushed up to the surface.

"Are you alright?" asked Xigbar when his head broke the surface "saw you run down the corridor with Axel and Roxas yelling at you"

Demyx sighed "Yeah, just…" he began but drifted off

"I figured something would happen sooner or later between you two" Xigbar muttered "Hmm?" Demyx asked, the Freeshooter was the only one that knew that Demyx had the _TINEST _crush on the redhead.

"You and Axel, I knew that _something_ would happen sooner or later, so what _actually_ happened?" he asked, dipping his bare feet into the pool

Demyx sighed "He was laughing at be because I blushed and I fell off a chair and I grabbed him and he landed on top of me and we had a… moment…" "A moment?" he questioned

"Yeah, then Roxas came in and I ran out" Demyx laughed nervously.

Xigbar took his feet out the water and stood up, grabbing his boots "I see… well, if you need a chat you know where I am" Demyx nodded and smiled, Xigbar turned and walked into a portal he had recently opened.

Demyx woke the next morning, dressed and left his room. As he turned to close his door he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye, he quickly started off down the corridor and put his hood up.

During the meeting that morning, Demyx kept his hood up and his eyes on the ground that was far below him.

Straight after the meeting, Demyx heard Axel yell his name but he had already gone through a portal, he quickly went to the Grey Room, got his mission and took off.

He entered his room by portal and turned on his computer and glanced at the clock

"Five-to-Six" Demyx smiled "I made it"

He opened up his Internet page, when into his favourite list and clicked on the site. As soon as he logged in he checked if BurnBurn08 was online. He wasn't. Demyx drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently. Next door he heard Axel slam his door angrily, it went quiet for a few moments and he swore loudly about the internet being slow and he was in a hurry.

BurnBurn08 has logged on

Demyx grinned and seized his keyboard.

**RiverBoy9 **– Hey!

**BurnBurn08** – Hello

**RiverBoy9** – Good day?

**BurnBurn08** – No very, you?

**RiverBoy9** – Meh, what's wrong?

**BurnBurn08** – Well, are you sure it's okay to talk about it?

**RiverBoy9** – Yeah, I'm always happy to listen and offer advice.

**BurnBurn08** – Thanks. Yesterday when I went to my friend's place, I was teasing him and we fell over and we almost kissed, then he disappeared and has been totally ignoring me all day.

**RiverBoy9 **– Perhaps he is just a little scared. Is he gay?

**BurnBurn08** – I don't know

**RiverBoy9** – Does he know you are gay?

**BurnBurn08 **– No, no one does.

**RiverBoy9** – No one knows I am gay either, I'm already an outsider of our group, I don't want to be pushed out even more

**BurnBurn08** – Exactly, my two best friends are guys and if they find out they might think I'm trying to come onto them all the time

**RiverBoy9** – I know how you feel

**BurnBurn08** – What should I do?

**RiverBoy9** – Try and talk to him, he might understand.

Four Hours Later**RiverBoy9** – Oh, it's Ten o'clock **BurnBurn08** – Wow, it is. Oh well. Haha! **RiverBoy9** – I might go to bed soon, I can't decide, I'm busy all day tomorrow. **BurnBurn08 **– Go to sleep babe. Demyx's chest swelled _babe_. If he had a heart it would be leaping and doing summersaults.

**RiverBoy9** – Yeah, before I go. I just looked it up, the next Event is in a month.

**BurnBurn08 **– Do you want to meet the day after tomorrow?

**RiverBoy9** – Yeah, I would love to meet you.

**BurnBurn08** – I would love to meet you as well.

**RiverBoy9** – So, where and when?

**BurnBurn08** – Twilight Town? Sandlot at Midday? If you wear a blue T-shirt I will wear a red one and we can stand by the big board.

**RiverBoy9** – Cool, Goodnight baby xxx

**BurnBurn08** – Goodnight sweetie. xxx

**RiverBoy9** – Don't forget to talk to your friend

**BurnBurn08** – I will, thanks.

BurnBurn08 has logged off

Demyx left the page up, stood and slid out of his Organisation coat and dumped it on the floor, he took off his T-shirt and pulled on his blue pyjama trousers. He locked his bedroom door and went into the bathroom and stood in front of the sink, he looked at himself. Then he evaluated himself aloud.

"I suppose I like my eyes… but I hate that I have a baby face and what is going on with my hair?" he asked himself. Then he thoughts suddenly started rocketing through his head;

What are you doing? You're going to go and meet a guy you met on the Internet! Only stupid teenagers do that! And he will probably think you're super immature!

His anger slowly boiled as he thought these things. He clenched his fist on the side of the sink.

And you're idiotic enough to run from the guy you DO like! Grow up already!

Demyx looked at himself in the mirror again and his rage suddenly bubbled over and he punched the mirror, with a deafening crack the face that was staring back at him shattered and almost in slow motion it fell to the ground. When it hit the floor it exploded and with another ear splitting sound it covered the entire floor of the bathroom in little crystals of sharp glass, a bit reflected off the sink and cut the Nocturne's cheek.

He stood there for a few moments, his arms by his sides, not moving, just stood there. He abruptly became aware of the loud knocking on his door and the yells. He heard Axel's voice booming over a few others.

"Demyx! If you don't open this door I'm knocking it down!" he shouted. But he didn't move, he heard a soft splash against the floor.

In the other room the door went crashing off its hinges and Axel, Roxas and Xigbar came running in. Demyx still didn't move, he just stood staring at the space where the mirror just was.

Xigbar left as soon as he saw that Demyx was still conscience. Axel came over and stood beside Demyx, placing a hand on his arm.

"Demy?" he asked gently "what happened Demy?"

Demyx couldn't answer he just stared.

"Demy, come on. Come out the bathroom so we can clean it up" Axel pulled on Demyx arm and he toppled, falling into Axel who caught him, trying not to step on the glass in his bare feet, Demyx's eyes were wide open with shock.

Axel put his arm under Demyx's knees and picked him up bridal-style. And carried him out of the bathroom and over to the chair by the computer, and Axel sat down, putting Demyx on his lap.

"Roxas, can you go get the First Aid Kit from Vexen, please?" Axel asked

"Sure, I'll be back soon" he said, leaving.

"Demy, what happened" Axel asked again

Demyx finally snapped out of his little trance and looked up at Axel. "I-I-I-" he stuttered

"Shh…" said Axel, stroking the blonde's hair and cuddling Demyx to him. The Nocturne started to shake and put his bleeding hand on Axel's neck, leaving a hand mark on his neck.

"Axel…" breathed Demyx into the redhead's neck.

"Shh…" said Axel again.

Roxas returned with a first aid kit and then swept the glass into a pile and left to go back to bed.

Axel cleaned the cuts on Demyx's hand first and put poured a nearby glass of water over it, it started to heal instantly. Then he cleaned the cut on the Nocturne's cheek and put the Antibacterial hand-wipe into the water and held it to the boy's face.

Axel shot a ball of fire at the glass and it melted, he picked Demyx up again and moved back the duvet and put Demyx down on the bed.

"Sleep well, if you need me I'm right next door." Said in a caring tone

"Thanks" Demyx muttered as Axel left.

Saix aloud Demyx to skip out on his mission the next day, due to the fact that the Nocturne had woken up screaming during the night from a nightmare, Number Seven himself had gotten up too see to Demyx this time and told him not to bother coming to work. He stayed in bed most of the day but attended dinner that night, he sat next to Axel and picked at him food. Xigbar glanced at him every now and then but Axel's eyes were glued to Demyx.

"Thanks you for dinner" said Demyx quietly as he got up and left the room, not opening a portal.

"What is going on with Demyx?" Larxene asked with an evil grin.

"He… his mind is somewhere else" answered Roxas carefully

"He looks like a zombie" Marluxia stated

"Well, don't make it worse then… Offer the lad some support" Xigbar growled and everyone suddenly realised it was time to shut up and eat.

That night, Demyx forgot to go onto the website and talk to BurnBurn08. He just sat up in bed, thinking. It was like he was trying to remember something that couldn't be remembered, like a song that hasn't been written yet but Demyx knew there _was_ something that he had to remember, or something he was missing.

But he thought that if he had some sleep it would come to him

When Demyx woke the next morning he looked at his clock. It read '11:49'

"Shit!" he shouted "I have to meet him in ten minutes!" At that point Demyx was thanking God that he hadn't slept so his hair was still styled.

He jumped up, and rummaged in his drawers for a blue T-shirt.

When he found one he put it on then changed from his pyjama bottoms to a pair of black three-quarter lengths and some little black shoes. Demyx put some hair gel on his fingers and moved some bit of his hair back into place and then sprayed it with hairspray.

He opened a portal and glanced at the clock. Exactly Midday. He smiled stepping through.

Demyx stepped out of the dark corridor and then went round the corner to Sandlot. He looked towards the big board and through the crowd he saw a red T-shirt that was underneath a hoodie, the person had their hood up. Demyx went towards the person and nervously tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?" the Nocturne said. The person turned, their face was hidden in shadow but Demyx could see the shock on his face.

"RiverBoy?" asked a familiar voice

"Yes. Are you BurnBurn?" but instead of answering the boy raised his hands and pulled down his hood, shaking out his hair as he did.

Demyx's mouth fell open.

"Axel?" he said breathlessly

"Yeah… holy shit, I didn't ever think that I was talking to you for the last few days" Axel blinked

"Truthfully, I'm glad it was you and not some random person. I mean, I'm already in love with you" Demyx said quickly, laughing.

"You're what?" asked Axel quietly

"Gay" replied Demyx and Axel burst out laughing

"This is really, really awkward"

"Yeah,"

"Want to go somewhere more private?"

"Where?"

"We could go sit in my room"

"Sure" Axel swiftly grabbed Demyx, opened a portal and jumped through, pulling Demyx with him. Hoping that no one normal saw what they just did.

They came out in Axel's room, and Demyx went and stood against the wall and Axel went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Axel, I want to say thanks for the other night when I punched my mirror" he said, twiddling his thumbs.

"No problem, I actually liked you sitting on my lap" he laughed

"Yeah… me too"

"Come over here" he said gently, Demyx smiled; stood away from the wall and went and stood beside the redhead. Axel took Demyx's hands and pulled him onto his lap.

"Axel" Demyx complained lightly, laughing

"Demyx… can… can I…" Axel stuttered, blushing

"Just do it," said Demyx who understood immediately.

Axel grinned and leaned in and kissed Demyx's lips but then pulled back quickly.

"That was it?" taunted Demyx as he pulled him back in for another kiss, which deepened and when Axel traced his lip along Demyx's lip, asking for entrance, which Demyx easily granted and Axel slid his tongue in, and started to explore Demyx's mouth.

**So this story is a little Angst-y…**

**Okay! It's very angst-y!**

**I couldn't help myself, but I thought it was cute.**

**Review please and check out some of my other stories please.**

**Zeke out **

**x**


End file.
